1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trailer brake and remote control systems for automotive use, and more specifically to a independent brake operating system and remote trailer operating system for automotive trailers.
2. Description of Related Art
Automotive trailers are a common part of our lives. We tow trailers behind virtually every type of vehicle known. We use trailers to carry a wide variety of items and we expect trailers to perform a wide variety of tasks. For the very heaviest of trailers, we rely on the fifth-wheel and pintle hitches. Two very common types of automotive trailers that use the fifth wheel and pintle hitches are heavy equipment trailers used on construction sites, and recreational vehicle trailers.
One type of heavy equipment trailer is a water trailer, also known as a water wagon. A water wagon is used frequently on construction sites. The water trailer is used to distribute water over a work site for such tasks as dust control, soil compaction, street cleaning, irrigation, fire prevention or control, and chemical delivery. In its basic form the water trailer is a large water tank mounted to a trailer frame. The water trailer is attached to a semi tractor to be pulled to or through the area where water is needed. A semi tractor is needed to supply pneumatic power for the water trailer's brakes. If no semi tractor is available, the water trailer cannot operate safely. This places a demand on an equipment fleet to have a dedicated semi tractor and available to operate the water trailer when it is needed. Additionally, a semi tractor driver needs a special driver license. This is wasted on a job site. There is no reason to have an special person at the site just to operate a water trailer.
When no water trailer is available, a water tank is sometimes placed into the bed of a dump truck to serve the same purpose. However, with either of these variations the water flow from the tank is controlled by pneumatics or by a cable. The driver must have compatible equipment in the truck's cab to operate the trailer's water distribution system. Regardless of the type of truck and trailer operations, this arrangement is inefficient.
Thus, what is needed is a trailer that can be remotely operated while the driver or operator is safely in the truck's cab or another safe location.
Some of the most specialized trailers and equipment are found in the construction industry. Often, these trailers are so large that the common American light duty pickup truck is incapable of towing them over the road. These trailers often require the capacity of a semi tractor, or similar towing vehicle. As a result of the trailers' size and weight, special dedicated braking systems and equipment are required to control them over the road.
Operating heavy trailers over the road requires special brake equipment due to Federal and state laws. The heavy equipment and recreational vehicle trailers can often be quite massive and require special, heavy duty coupling and braking systems to properly control the load. However, these legal restrictions may not apply to use of the trailers for off road purposes.
Typical trailer brakes are operated via pneumatic, electric or hydraulic power. In the standard arrangement, the power to operate the braking systems is supplied by the towing vehicle. The braking power, whether pneumatic, electric or hydraulic, is routed to a coupling at the rear of the towing vehicle. When the trailer is attached, the mating coupling from the trailer is attached to the towing vehicle's coupling to operate the trailer brakes and other systems. Such an arrangement requires that the towing vehicle be specially equipped to supply pneumatic, electric or hydraulic power as required by the trailer. As a result, both the trailer and the towing vehicle must be specially outfitted with compatible equipment. The added complexity can create a very expensive situation, especially where a large fleet of towing vehicles is maintained.
With respect to heavy trailers, one of the most common hitch mechanisms is the fifth wheel hitch. Fifth-wheel hitches are used for both commercial and recreational trucks and trailers. The trailer's hitch has a kingpin that protrudes downward from a hitch plate on the front of the trailer. This kingpin is inserted into the fifth wheel at the rear of the towing vehicle.
The towing vehicle's framework supports a fifth wheel hitch, which has a large plate with a mechanism for accepting and locking onto the kingpin from a trailer. Typical fifth wheel hitch components are rigidly mounted to the towing vehicle and the trailer. Once coupled, only a few degrees of movement between the towing vehicle and the trailer is allowed. In one variation of the fifth wheel hitch, the fifth wheel hitch frame of the towing vehicle is designed to rock side to side a few degrees to permit easier coupling where the towing vehicle and the trailer are on particularly uneven surfaces. However, this feature is utilized during coupling or uncoupling operations only. With all these special systems, the trailer hitches, brake and power couplings are built into the towing vehicles to meet the stringent legal requirements for over the road use. As a result, the towing vehicles become very expensive to operate and maintain. This places great demands on the trucks and reduces cost-effectiveness.
Thus, what is needed is a self-contained trailer braking system that requires no special dedicated equipment on the towing vehicle except for a trailer hitch to properly connect the trailer to the towing vehicle.